


I Could Get Used To This

by Kelpie169



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpie169/pseuds/Kelpie169
Summary: Hermione and Rodolphus could get used to the happy feeling.





	I Could Get Used To This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/gifts).



> This was written for the Fairest of the Rares Facebook Group's Love Fest 2018. :)  
> Go Team Sandra!

“I can’t believe we did this.”

 

Hermione looked up at Rodolphus and raised an eyebrow. “We?”

 

He smirked and pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead. “Okay, mostly you. I did the fun part. You did the big stuff.”

 

They gazed at the miracle resting on her knees, wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket. The tiny girl, all scrunched and wrinkled didn’t really look like either of them. 

 

“She looks rather like my great grandfather at the moment.”

 

Hermione giggled as she smacked at her husband’s shoulder, delighting in the deep rumbling chuckle he let escape.

 

“What?! He was quite the dignified bloke!”

 

“Oh, hush you! She’ll smooth out in a day or two! You try being smushed in my stomach and then squeezed out for hours on end. You’d look quite qrinkly as well.” Hermione’s eyes softened as she brushed a finger down her new daughter’s cheek. “She’s got your lips though.”

 

“I hope she has your eyes.”

 

“I hope she has your teeth.”

 

“I Hope she has your ears.”

 

“I hope she has your hair.”

 

“Bite your tongue!” Rodolphus burst into laughter as Hermione glared his way. 

 

The exhausted couple turned their attention to their newborn daughter as she began fussing, their outburst startling her awake. Hermione sighed as she adjusted her nightgown and pulled the tiny girl to her breast, grimacing as she latched on and began to nurse. 

 

“You look so beautiful.” Rodolphus gazed at his girls, his eyes full of love as he settled beside them on the bed, content to just be together in the calm moment before all hell broke loose when they invited their extended family in.

 

“You know she still needs a name.”

 

“How about-Valeria?”

 

Hermione thought a moment. “I like it. Valeria. And Nyssa for her middle name.”

 

“Valeria Nyssa Lestrange.” Rodolphus pondered a moment before he nodded. The new parents shared a smile and a sweet kiss over their new daughter’s head. “I could get used to this, love. This is the life I always wanted.”


End file.
